


No physical lines divide us (ndrv3 rewrite)

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Motives, Nothing to bad, Other, alternate mastermind, background relationship devloping, killing game, pregame and ingame personalites, some detailed gore, v3 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: V3 rewrite time!All the characters will have a mix of ingame and pregame personalities. I'd like you to keep in mind that the mastermind will not be the same, the victims/blackened/survivors/etc will not be the same, the monokubs DO NOT EXIST, motives won't be the same, and the story won't be the same. I am changing almost the entire plot. There will be some simallarites and also the basic way danganronpa works will be applied.  Shuichi is our protagonist from the very begining.  They don't have ultimates, but they do have interests. They're interests are what they're ultimates were. So the labs will be different. I'd also like to state some of them know eachother. Rantaro and kokichi know eachother, and Maki and kokichi know eachother. also one last thing, they're will be romance but it however is not the primary focus. I'm going to really try to challenge myself with this and I hope you all enjoy :) (if you saw the original of this, no you didn't bc this will be and IS much better)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue: press start to begin

I wake up suddenly, immediately realising I'm in an inclosed space. I start panicking and moving around out of instinct and soon what I'm sure is a door opens, and I fall out of the space with a thud. "Ow.." I curse under my breath and look up. I see a tall boy with an intimidating looking face staring at me. I scoot back a little, afraid since I don't know who he is. "Who are you..? Do you want something from me? Why am I here?" 

"Woah one question at a time man!" The guy gives a sturdy and loud laugh. "Here let me help you up." He holds out his hand for me to take. 

I reluctantly take it, standing up right and brushing off my clothes, pulling my bag I carry with me closer to my body and adjusting my hat. 

The guy scratches the back of his neck. "To be honest with you, I don't really have an answer to any of your questions. Other than my name I suppose. I'm kaito momota! I'm a nice guy most of the time so you don't gotta worry about me!" He gave a thumbs up and a big smile. 

This guy ticks me off.. Yet his presence is somewhat comforting. 

Looking around the room I realise it's a classroom. It's pretty bland and bare save for a few pictures on the walls. The windows are covered in vines, and the classroom generally looks like it hasn't been used in a very long time. "Have you left this room yet?" 

Momota pauses. "Nah. I haven't. To be honest I was waitin for a teacher or sumn to show up but that never happened. Then you came out of that locker and here we are. Oh, what's your name by the way?" 

I look at him up and down for a moment. I'm really not sure I should trust him but I guess saying my name wouldn't do much.. "Shuichi saihara." 

"Cool name man! Do you think we should go see if there's other people?" 

I guess there could be other people here. It wouldn't hurt to try and trust someone, I might as well follow him for now. "Sure." 

Momota and I left the classroom and started walking through the halls. This school seemed like it was really big, and also very old. Vines grew all along the walls and windows, it looked almost dead. It was weird. And even more confusing that we were here. 

After turning a corner we saw two people standing and talking, it was two girls. One short girl with red hair and one taller girl with styled pigtails. They both turned around when they saw us. 

"So there are other people here!" The taller shouted. 

The shorter girl just looked at us. She didn't look like she would talk much. 

"Yeah hey! I'm kaito momota and this is shuichi saihara! Did you all wake up here too?" Momota was loud. Very loud. 

The smaller girl made a noise. "Yeah… me and chabashira both woke up in this hallway on the floor.. She started talking to me and I was scared at first but she's nice.." 

The taller, who I now know is chabashira, had a light pink dust across her face at that comment. "Y-yeah yumeno and I both woke up here and we thought we were the only ones but I guess we were wrong.." 

"I wonder how many people are here.." I muttered to myself. 

Momota heard me and threw his arm over my shoulder, startling me. "Then let's go find out! Cmon we won't ever know if we just sit on our asses!" He then patted me on the top of the head. 

"yeah…" It was gonna take me a minute to get used to this guy. And id rather not have to get used to him at all. Even if I could probably use some friends. 

Walking around some more we ran into 4 people having separate conversations in what seemed to be a dining hall. 

The green haired person noticed us and spoke "Oh hey look. More people." The other three in the dining hall looked over at us. I looked to the floor out of instinct. I hate it when everyone looks at me. 

"Ah so we are not alone after all." A tall man with a mask on spoke up. "I suppose there's most likely a certain amount of people here." 

"A certain amount of people?" I question. 

The green haired speaks up. "Yeah. If this is what I assume it is it would make sense if their are 16 of us." They then adjusted their sweater, crossing their arms. "Oh my bad, I should introduce myself. I'm rantaro amami. This is korekiyo shinguji. And I didn't catch the names of the two ladies over there." They paused for a moment. "You two are..?" 

"Saihara." I plainly state. "What do you mean by 'what you think it is'? That's incredibly ominous." 

They laugh a little. "It'll become clear in due time." 

Momota is over talking to the girls in the corner now, and I can make out their names from the conversation. Harukawa and Toujo. They both seem just as strange as everyone else I've met so far, but it's not like I have much room to talk. 

I decide to head out of the dining hall and look for others on my own. Kind of happy to be away from that walking headache of a person that momota is. 

Finding another classroom, I step in and see a large boy and two girls. They all turn their attention to me when I open the door. 

The blonde speaks up first. "Oh so their are other people around. And who might you be?" 

I look up from the floor and notice the almost expressionless face she has. I can't read her at all. "Uh. Saihara. Shuichi Saihara." 

The other girl speaks up now, "What a lame fuckin name. What are ya' interested in?" 

"I don't see how that's important but.. Detective work." I cough a bit, feeling awkward and out of place. I'm awful at talking to people. So awful. 

The tall boy adjusts his glasses. "Oh saihara can figure out why we are here then maybe!" He had a surprisingly welcoming voice for someone so intimidating looking. 

"Ah no.. Im not that good. It's just something I'm interested In.. Thats all." If anything that amami person seems to have more of a clue than I do… 

"Well you better fuckin figure something out Sherlock homo! Im not gonna just be clueless forever about this!" The tall girl spat. She was almost the same height as the tall boy in the room, which was probably the tallest person I'd ever seen. 

"Iruma knock it off for a moment." The blonde spoke, stepping toward me. "My names Akamatsu. Kaede Akamatsu." 

I looked up at her then back at the floor. "Hey. Uh.. Nice to meet you." 

"You should really work on your confidence." She stepped back, walking back over to what I now know is iruma. "And that's gokuhara over there. He's nice don't worry about him." 

The big man smiled, waving at me. I waved back, an awkward smile on my face. 

Leaving that classroom felt like a breath of fresh air. Those two girls had a vibe that didn't sit right with me and it was making me anxious. Way to anxious. This whole situation was making me anxious. Why the fuck am I here? 

The next place I found was the courtyard. There were people scattered around it and there was.. A cage over the campus. Why is that there? Is there an exit? I have to many questions and not enough answers. There's gotta be someone that knows. 

I get interupted when I over hear 4 people talking once again. 

"I haven't even seen any possible way to get out.." The blue haired girl sighed. 

"That cage is concerning.." The small man spoke, his voice deep. 

The girl in yellow folded her hands in front of her. "I'm sure we will find a way. Do not worry shirogane." She smiled at the blue haired girl who smiled back solemly. 

"I'm not exactly sure there is a way out.. But I will have hope we can find one." The other person spoke, sounding almost mechanical. 

Shirogane seemed to notice me and called me over. I hesitantly walked over to them and introduced myself and they introduced themselves. The girl in yellow was Yonaga, the small man was Hoshi, and the robotic type person was Keebo. They all seemed like decent people, so I wasnt to worried about it. They seemed like a safe group of people that wouldn't cause much trouble. 

I walked around the courtyard some more and found there were dorms, they all had names and faces on them of everyone here. So, what ever is happening we must be staying here for a while. Curious. 

When I think about it now, I've met 15 people including myself. If what amami says in right, then their should be one more person. And if I remember correctly I saw someone I didn't recognize on the plates of the dorm rooms. 

Turning another corner as I walk out, I see stairs and head down them. And low and behold, a person I haven't seen before standing slouched over a door. 

I decide to approach him and look over at what he's doing and I see he's trying to pick the door lock. "Why is it locked?" 

He doesn't even jump from my words, he just continues with what he's doing. "Don't know." Was all he said. Then he stopped, looking up at me with purple eyes. "Hi there." 

This boy looked almost dangerous. In the way a child might seem dangerous, that's what kind of aura he had. "Hey.. What's your name?" 

"Oma Kokichi. And you Mr tall, dark, and handsome?" He grined slyly. 

Yeah.. This kid was trouble no doubt. I tried to ignore his last few words as I answered. "Saihara Shuichi." 

His eyes seemed to light up. "Woow! What a boring name!" He giggled. 

I could tell he was just trying to tick me off. But, before I could say anything back, a bell rang out through the area. The monitor behind us turned on and a video with text played. It read, "please everyone report to the gym immediately! we are excited to get started!" And then it shut off. 

Oma looked at me. "To the gym we go then!" He started skipping away. 

"Ah- wait!" I started running to catch up with him and he stopped, looking at me with a curious look. "I uh.. Don't know where the gym is." 

He groaned, grabbing my arm and pulling me like I was some misbehaving child. I guess he knows where it is… 

The gym slowly filled with everyone else, all of us now in one place and waiting for something to happen. It was strange. The atmosphere was absolutely oppressive. The tension was even worse. Oma had run off to talk to amami and harukawa, apparently he knew them and they knew him. That was strange, no one else knew each other. 

It was a mess of talking for quite some time until someone spoke up. It wasn't any of us though, and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. We all looked for the source and soon something popped up on the stage in the gym. It was a bear. A black and white teddy bear. 

"The hell is that?" Momota spoke first. 

Shirogane adjusted her glasses. "It looks like a stuffed bear.. Is that what just spoke..?" 

"No way that's what spoke! It's a teddy bear for fucks sake!" Iruma glared at the blue haired girl. 

The bear then moved and everyone gasped. "Hey don't be so mean!" He spoke. The bear talked. What is happening? 

"What the hell?" Hoshi retaliated. 

He stepped off the podium and onto the floor in front of us. "I am monokuma! Your principal for this killing school semester at the academy for gifted juveniles!" 

"Killing school semester..?" Harukawa blinked. 

Everyone went silent, amami speaking up. "So we are trapped here then.." 

I looked over at amami as the bear continued to speak. "Yep sure are! And the only way to leave is to kill each other!" 

"What..?" Akamatsu stopped in her tracks, her expressionless face showing a tinge of worry. 

I start to sweat. This has to be a dream, right? This can't be real. I'm definitely having a fever dream again. I'm just sick and dreaming and made all of this up in my head I'm sure of it. 

"And why would we do that?" Shinguji added. "If we have all the nessacary means to survive here why would we need to kill? I'm sure there must be another way out anyway." 

Monokuma laughs. "By all means if you want to stay here forever, you can. But if you ever want to see your family and friends again I'm afraid you'll have to murder and get away with it!" He waddled around the gym, speaking as he did so. "You will be given motives to kill. If you don't use the motives to kill, there will be consequences. However if you do take your opportunity, someone will murder another and a class trail will be held! You all will work together to find out who the culprit is! If you successfully do, you all win! The culprit gets punished and you all will continue the game. Though if you guess incorrectly, you all will get punished and the killer will get to go free and leave the school to their family! This game will continue untill 6 trials have been held." 

I took in so much information right at that moment I thought my brain might give out. Kill each other? Punishments? 6 trials? What the hell. None of this makes any sense. 

Oma broke the dead silence in the room. "What do you mean by punishments?" 

"Executions of course!" He laughed loudly. 

"E-executions?!" Chabashira grabbed yumeno and hid her behind her back. "You have to be kidding!''

Monokuma shook his head. " I'm definitely not! Now, go get used to the school kiddos. You'll get your first motive tomorrow morning!" With that he laughed one more time, leaving us all in pure shock. 

Every last one of us had a mix of emotions running through us. This was insane. Utterly insane. I can't wrap this around my head… maybe I could get out of this easy.. Yeah I could just kill m- 

"Hey! Saihara!" I heard the booming voice of kaito, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you listening? We are all going to go explore the academy and look for a way out. Then we all meet back up at the dining hall in the morning." 

I blinked a few times, taking a few breaths and pulling my bag closer to me. "Yeah.. Okay." 

The rest of the people around me scattered, only one staying behind and that was Oma. It seems he has already gotten fond of me. I don't mind, yet I do. He seems interesting but that's also exactly the reason I don't want to get close. In this situation I could lose someone so easily and I'd rather not get to attached if I have the chance. 

Oma smiled at me. "Well this won't be boring." 

I sighed, trying to gather in my mind why he immediately thought like that. I can already see theres so many hidden layers to every word he says. "Yeah.. I guess you could say that." 


	2. Chapter 1: the start of something awful (daily life pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily life pt 1, exploring the academy and getting accostomed

The silence in the courtyard is almost unsettling. I started walking on my own to explore the academy, but Oma followed me. He wasn't saying much but he seemed to be taking in every part of what we saw. Much like myself, he seems to be observant. 

"I saw something in the back of the courtyard when I woke up here. Maybe you might have a clue what it is." He starts walking backwards along the path that leads to the back area of the school, hands behind his head. 

I follow him, walking along the path and all the u kept bushes and trees. This place is so rundown it's unbelievable… I'm also having conflicting feelings about trusting Oma. I can tell what kind of person he is. But, I feel like if he trusts me I should have too much of an issue. That doesn't mean I won't have any issue at all. 

He strays off the path, moving some leafs off what seems to be a stone tablet in the ground. It has some letters on it. 

"...horse.. a?" Theres no other way you could read that that would make any logical sense. Not that this makes sense either. 

He nods. "Weird right? What the fuck does that mean!" He giggles, standing back up. "I'm sure it's there for a reason but I couldn't tell you what that was." 

"Yeah.. It's uh.. definitely strange." I look behind him at the backyard door. "Have you gone in there yet?" 

He whirls around to look at the door. "Oh huh I didn't even realise that was there!" 

That was most definitely a lie.. 

"We should go in there though! There might be something important!" He skipped over and opened the door, and immediately an old smell filled the air. Almost like old books but not exactly. 

The area was covered in vines just like everywhere else and there was a boiler in the center of the room. It seemed like a pretty normal thing, just a normal boiler room. At least that's what I thought till Oma pointed at something on the wall by the boiler. 

It was another unfinished message and it said 'twins b'. "Another thing that doesn't make sense.." I mutter to myself. 

"It's probably to open something somewhere. It seems like it would be a code." Oma crouches down by the manhole in the center of the room, looking through the small crack. "Oh my gosh! There's someone dead down there!" 

"W-what..?" I start to sweat nervously. Is he serious? How could someone already be dead? We weren't even presented with a motive yet and we are just now looking around the school. That's unless he ki- 

"That was just a lie!" He giggled, standing up. "There's actually nothing down there. I just wanted to scare ya." 

I glare at him. "You about gave me a heart attack Oma.." I give a nervous laugh. 

He puts his hands behind his head, rocking back and forth on his heels. "My bad! Also, you're so formal! Calling me by my last name and stuff.. Just use my first name or a nickname or somethin'!" He walks towards the door and cautiously follow behind him. 

"Um… okay. Kichi?" I'm a little afraid when I say that. I've always been formal when it comes to names and I've never given someone a nickname before, let alone be given one myself. 

He stops in his tracks, and I can almost feel the grin on his face. "That's a good one!" He continued walking, "Yknow I've never had a proper nickname before! I've always just been called 'annoying' or 'terrorist', it's awful!" He turns towards me as he speaks, walking backwards again. 

I can tell he's faking being upset. I try to ignore it anyway and just laugh it off. He's so confusing.. Why did I chose to hang out with him again? 

"The dorms?" Kichi stops in front of the door as I go to walk in. 

I nod. "I want to investigate some stuff here.. Like look at the rooms. There might be something important." 

"You gonna go through everrrryones rooms?" He glared at me like he was disgusted. 

"Don't even imply something like that.. Let's just look in our rooms." I sigh, finally walking in.

Getting a better look at the dorms now, I can see it's a circular shape. The architecture of this school is really strange, again, it feels like it hasn't been used in years. I look around for my name plate and find it, twisting the knob open and being greeted by an actually pretty nice room. I look behind me to see the kichi isn't behind me, he must have went to look at his room. 

The room is pretty normal, a closet, shower, monitor, and drawers in a nightstand. It's really nothing to special, but it looks comfortable. From what monokuma said, it seems like we will be here awhile. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be comfortable. At least as comfortable as you can get in a situation like this. 

When looking in the closet, it's just like my closet at home from what I remember… it has all of my clothes, shoes, hats, everything. This is so so unsettling.. It's like a mystery game trying to figure out what's happening here. And not only that, trying to figure out the people here too. None of them make any sense just like this place. Ah there's no use thinking about that right now.. I just need to keep looking around. 

The shower room had all my bathroom stuff, the same toothbrush and everything. It's a perfect replica of my bathroom at my house but with only a shower and a sink. 

As I was walking out of the bathroom, I run into kichi standing at my door. "Oh there you are. Did you find anything in your room?" 

"Nope! Just my stuff! It seems like it's just like your room but with my things from my house and not yours. How did they get that stuff here anyway? That's so weird! I guess they didn't just take us but took our stuff too." He walks over to my closet and opens it, grabbing one of my jackets off the hanger. "I'm taking this." He laughed, slinging the jacket over his shoulder. 

I glare at him. "Why are you stealing my clothes? You should have plenty in your room…" 

"Oh I definitely do! I just want your jacket cuz it looks comfy." He puts the jacket on and he's practically drowning in it. It's way to big. "Yuppers! I'm keeping this!" He gives a big mischievous smile. 

I don't think there's any point in fighting him.. We might as well keep looking around. 

The rest of the evening we look around the other areas of the school. There actaully isn't a whole lot as most of the doors are locked at the moment. I suppose they'll probably open at some other time, but it's fine for now. 

Momota joins us for the last half, and him and kichi are practically arguing the whole time. Well, more like kichi is provoking momota on purpose which causes him to yell. Seriously, how did I get stuck with the two walking headaches? 

Regardless, the night comes quicker than I enticopated. I feel like I'm starting to get way to comfortable. I shouldn't be comfortable, and I know tommrow will make that all so more apparent. 

Momota and kichi said goodnight to me, and we headed to our separate rooms. Before I could get through my door though, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I wisked around, I saw her.. "Akamatsu..?" 

"Hey. I wanted to ask you something." She had her arms crossed over her chest, and the atmosphere immediately grew heavier. Her presence scares me, but she seems like she wouldn't hurt me. She wouldn't kill me without a motive.. Right? 

"Oh okay… Um what's up..?" I pull my hat down trying to hide how nervous I was. She could kill me right now.. She could split my head open and I'd be laying in a pool of blood on the ground, dead and cold. They'd all have to figure out who killed me. She could choke me out, or torture me, she could manipulate me and make me kill mys-

"You've been hanging out with Oma, right? You explored with him?" She tapped her finger on the side of her arm, quirking a brow at me. 

Oh.. Right. She's just asking about exploring. Yeah.. Ok. "Yes I did.. Why do you ask?" 

"Im just making sure. I'm collecting alibis to make sure we are all following our word. If we start not working together now, we need to find the mastermind. Following our own set of rules is important. Got it?" She gave me a glare. 

Where is this coming from..? Did she get a burst of confidence and inspiration or something? "Ah ok.. Yeah I agree." 

She nods. "You better agree." She turns on her heels to walk to her room. "Talk to you tomorrow morning, saihara." Then she slams the door. 

These people get stranger and stranger. I don't know if I could ever trust any of them with how things are going right now. I suppose not trusting anyone might be a good idea in this situation anyway. Though I have a feeling I might be absent mindly trusting momota and kichi.. Them of all people I don't know why. Especially kichi. He lies all the time after all. 

I step into my room and immediately fall back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. So we get a motive tomorrow, huh? I won't lie an say I'm not curious, but I'm also scared. What if I end up doing something? What if the motive is so serious I get the urge to kill? Or someone kills me? God I wish this wasn't a situation I was in. 

Grabbing the string of the lamp and turning it off, I close my eyes. Maybe I can think this all over in my sleep. Yeah.. That might help. 

And before I knew it, I was in a deep, and almost restless sleep. 

Monokuma theater: well how did you like your first day? Was exploring the school fun? Just wait, things will get even more Interesting very very soon.. Puhuhuhu! 


	3. Chapter 1: the start of something awful (daily life pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me a minute to get this out my motivation went bye bye for a while. Here's this tho!! The first motive >:)

The morning came and I was exhausted, as usual. I was woken up by a bell through the monitors, and monokuma spouting some nonsense about how it was 8am.

I'm supposed to meet with everyone in the dining hall, so I got ready and was about to pick up a hat when my door buzzed. So quickly, I threw on a beanie and opened it, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. "Amami?" 

"Hey.." They stood at the door, hand scratching the back of their neck with Kiyo behind them. "I wanted to talk to you on our way to the dining hall this morning.. I'm glad I caught you before you left." 

The three of us started walking together, and amami striked up a conversation, "Your interest is detective work, right?" 

That sort of threw me off guard.. "Um.. Yeah. How did you know?" 

"Akamatsu told me." They plainly state. "Anyways, you could be quite useful in this type of situation.. and I wanted to ask a favor from you." 

I slow my walking. what in the world could they need a favor from me of all people for? "Favor?" 

We stop in front of the dining hall door, and they look at me. "I can't remember much about myself. Practically all I know is my name. I want your help to figure out why and discover what memories I've lost. Can you do that for me?" 

They don't seem like the kind of person that trusts people easily… so them asking for this kind of favor from me must be a good thing. Do people trust me just because of my interest? I give a small smile. "Yeah. I'll try my best." 

When we open the dining hall doors, everyone is talking in separate conversations at the table, some standing around it, some sitting at the table, some sitting on the table. It's just like what I would imagine normal high school is like. Why can't I remember what high school is like? Im supposed to be a junior this year.. did I really forget that much? 

I take a seat at the chair by the window closest to the kitchen, sighing and putting my head in my hands. That is, untill momota speaks up, standing on the table and about falling off. "Alright everyone! It's time to share what we discovered yesterday! I think we should first start with if anyone found something even resembling a way out!" I start pulling at my hair slightly on instinct. Hes so painstakingly loud.. I hate loud noises.

Iruma speaks up first. "Who put the fuckin himbo in charge?" She scoffs, then continuing to speak. "Kaeidiot and I explored the second floor classrooms. there was nothin out of the ordinary just old lookin shit." 

Akamatsu nods. "The blackboards are all digital, so there could be a way to get into those, just not sure how yet." 

"Amami and I explored the library in the basement. Nothing seemed out of place, though I wouldn't be surprised if we may have missed something." Shinguji adds. 

Amami hums a little. "It seems like the type of library where you could pull a book and a door would appear. There was also a game room, but all that was in there was old arcade machines and at the back a movie room." They snicker. 

"Shirogane, Yonaga, Yumeno, and I all explored the other half of the courtyard! there wasn't much to be honest, just that big red door that was locked and some blocked off pathways." chabashira makes motions with her hands as she speaks. 

Harukawa crosses her arms, tapping her fingernials on the table. "Toujo, Momota, Gokuhara, Hoshi, Keebo and I all just walked around the entire school. We found a door that looks like a piano but it's locked. That and the checkered door near the gym." 

"But me and Gokuhara spilt off from the group and checked out the warehouse!" Momota adds. 

Gokuhara nods slightly. "Yes, we did do that. There was many things in there.. Not any sign or thing that could help escape though…" He stared at the floor dejectedly. 

Damn.. So really no one found anything at all..? Not even a single thing that could help us escape.. Are there more floors to this school that just aren't unlocked yet..? Will we unlock them at all? 

Kichi leans back on his chair, making a noise that startles me out of my thoughts. "Me and Sherlock homo over here explored the other half of the courtyard and the dorms! There were some weirrrrd messages! They probably open something somewhere but, who knows!" He giggles, putting his chair back in place. "Then the dorms were just what you would expect, except all of our clothes were here, as you guys probably figured out." 

"Yeah.. I was going to ask you all what you thought that might be about..? Like how the people that kidnapped us did that?" Toujo swings her legs off the side of the table she was sitting on. 

Before anyone could answer, *it* appeared out of nowhere.. Monokuma. It's laughs filled the room and everyone went dead silent, that is, except kichi. 

He gasped. "Oh my gosh! Its the rat again!" 

Monokuma looks at the floor, sighing. "I'm not a rat.. You kids really get meaner and meaner as the years go on don'tcha?" 

"Quit fuckin mopein! Why are you here?!" Iruma shouts. 

It starts laughing again. "Did you forget..?" 

I think back to what it told us yesterday, and remember. fuck. "You're here to give us a motive.. Aren't you?" 

"Ding ding ding! You bet!" It started walking around the room with its hands behind it's back. "The first motive is called the 'sleeping motive'!" 

"Sleeping motive..?" Harukawa asks. 

The bear nods. "You aren't allowed to sleep until the killing game starts!" 

It takes a minute for me to process what he says. Everyone in the room goes still, nervousness evident on their faces. "What…?" 

"What do you mean? We can't sleep untill someone fucking dies?!" Iruma shouts, breaking the still and stotic air. 

The bear nods. "That's exactly what I mean! If you do sleep, you will end up being punished! A shock will he admitted to you through the bracelets on your wrist everytime you doze off! Better get to killing!" He then laughs, disappearing from sight. 

All of us look down at our wrists, and low and behold, there's a bracelet on each one. The panic that washes over me is hard to explain. I didn't sleep well last night, and now I can't sleep AT ALL until one of these people are dead? This has to be some fucked up nightmare. 

"Looks like we all are gonna be spending alot of time together!" Kichi grins, his arms behind his head. He's acting as if this has no effect on him at all. Acting like we didn't just get told we won't be able to sleep until one of us is DEAD.

Momota laughs abit. "Hey that's not a bad way to look at it! Cmon guys we can get through this, yeah?" 

Yumeno yawns, leaning her head on chabashira. "I'm already tired…" 

Chabashira tenses up and moves time no off her shoulder carefully. "You can't be falling asleep already yumeno!!! You'll get hurt!!" 

"If she's already this tired I'm a little worried for her about the next couple of days.." Amami adds with a laugh. 

"Well… what do you suppose we do now?" Shinguji inquires. 

Everyone is silent at that. No one seems to even have the slightest clue of what to do now. It's not like we can all go take a nap or anything. "I guess we just do whatever.." 

"I don't think it's that good of an idea to go off alone. Sleep depravity could get the best of someone and next thing you know there's a dead body." Akamatsu crosses her arms, a steady glare not directed at anyone in particular but at everyone at the same time. 

"You really think someone will kill over not being able to sleep?" Kiibo asks. 

"The effects of sleep depravity can be serious." Tojo nods. "It is very plausible." 

Kichi giggles. "Of course a dumb ol' robot wouldn't get that! They don't need to sleep!" 

"How rude!" Kiibo looks more offended than they probably should be. 

Ryoma scratches the back of his neck, sighing. "Don't let him get to you kiibo. He's just trying to get a reaction." 

The banter went on for a little while longer and it all felt way to normal. No one seemed genuinely concerned about the motive presented to us and just acted like nothing was wrong. I suppose that will probably change once people start to get tired. 

I can barely even focus on the conversation already, so that's why I'm glad when we all decide to split up again and do our own thing. I talk with amami and shinguji some more about some random stuff, then I go and sit in the grass near the red door kichi was lock picking when I met him. 

Sighing, I take my bag and pull out my notebook, starting to sketch just the scenery around me and whatever comes to my head. Drawing and writing has always been my go to distraction when I'm thinking to much about something. 

I feel a presence behind me and I turn to see, to my surprise, yonaga. "Oh. Hey." 

She smiles "Hello! I couldn't help but notice you were drawing! You're pretty good at it." 

I laugh slightly. "Thank you… it's really nothing special. I'm sure you're much better than me." 

She sits down next to me, looking over my shoulder at the drawing. "Now now don't compare yourself to an artist, no? I wouldn't compare myself to your detective skills if those come into play because it's clear you'd better better than me, yeah?" 

That's kinda a weird way to put it… "Ah.. Alright." I think I get what she's saying. I really do need to not compare myself to people so much. Might not hurt to take advice sometimes. 

Me and angie talk for a while then I head back to my room, sighing and sitting on my bed. I'm more tired than imagineable but sleeping isn't an option I have. Just have to keep myself up. Keep myself busy… 

There's a knock on my door, stumbling me out of my thoughts. When I open it, it's shirogane, and she has a worried look on her face. "What's up..?"

"Meet us in the courtyard near the back where the writing is. We all need to talk." She then walks away quickly, the panic ringing through her voice. 

What is going on… ? 


	4. Chapter 1: the start of something awful (daily life pt3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever to update!! I'll be working on this probably a lot more tho cause I have the motivation too! (I will do the oneshots don't worry I didn't forget) 
> 
> This chapter is pretty crazy and something bad happens *smirks* 
> 
> Also, enjoy the hints at saiouma this chapter muah

I quickly walked with tsumugi to the back area of the courtyard me and kichi looked at earlier. Everyone is standing there and they turn their attention towards us as we walk in. 

I look back at the floor nervously. I hate eye contact. "Uh.. What are we all doing here?" 

"The hole in the ground! There's something down there that has an exit sign." Yonaga smiles with her words, putting her hands together. 

I glare at kichi and move towards him as everyone else around us talks. "You said there wasn't anything down there!" I whisper shout. 

"And there wasn't! At least not that I could see.. Whoops!" He giggles, throwing his arms behind his head. "Or maybe I just lied to you twice because I thought it would be funny, who knows?" 

I sigh. 

He throws his arm around my side, because that's about all he could reach with his height, and it startles me a bit. "Sorry! I'll make it up to you sherlock, yeah?" 

I feel my face warm up from the contact and cough out of nervousness, slightly nudging him off. "Yeah.. You can uh..Make it up to me by first backing away a little.. haha.." 

He snickers, smile still on his face but he backs away, and I focus my attention back to the main conversation involving everyone else. 

"You really think it's a good idea to just go down there?" Harukawa taps her arm with her finger, looking impatient. 

"Hell yeah I do! There's an exit sign so why should we pass up on an opportunity to escape? Even if it doesn't result in anything it's worth a try!" momota smiles brightly. 

Gokuhara steps in front of everyone and effortlessly lifts the lid, everyone climbing down the ladder one by one. 

When we get down there I do, indeed, notice there's an exit sign. It seems like a game has to be played in order to get through it.

"Well cmon guys! Let-" 

He gets cut off by a stern voice. "Are you out of your mind?" Akamatsu has her arms crossed, snearing at him. "Do you not see how much we have to go through go get to the end? Oh that's right, you don't because we can't even see the end. It's not even worth trying. We are all gonna fail over and over and be in an even worse despair than we are now." 

I pause. she does have a point… 

"I hate to agree with miss piano freak but she has a point. Ain't no way we are fuckin getting through that espically since we all haven't slept in almost 24 hours." Iruma sticks her finger in her ear, turning it around as she speaks. 

Momota goes to speak but then seems to stop himself. "Yeah.. You're probably right." He sounds… defeated. I almost feel kind of bad. "We better get going." He then starts climbing up the ladder and everyone else slowly starts to follow. 

I let myself be the last one out but before I step up, I notice a stray piece of paper on the floor. Out of curiosity, I pocket it and head up the ladder myself. 

everyone goes their separate ways but kichi starts to follow me and I sigh. "why do you insist on staying with me?" 

he stops in front of me, a serious look on his face. "maybe it's because I don't trust you. or maybe I don't trust others. why are you so okay with me following you anyway? do you really trust me?" 

I feel sweat drip down my forehead. "You're asking to many questions…" 

He stops for a moment, then continues to walk with a smile and arms behind his head. "My bad! I must be supppper tired! But maybe that's a lie!"

I sigh in relief, following him myself. 

We both walk to the red door and sit in front of it, talking and playing stupid games like ispy and rock paper scissors. Eventually, amami and shinguji join us and we all talk for quite a while. The sun comes up faster than I thought it would, and I'm somewhat relieved. 

Kichi pulls me out of my thoughts. "Oh I forgot to ask you want that paper you picked up earlier was shumai." 

Shumai… ? "Ah right.. I forgot about that. Hold on." I fish the paper out of my jacket pocket and unfold it, the other three around me gather around and read it. It read 'meet me at the warehouse after everyone splits off'. "What…?" 

Amami stands up quickly. "We should go check the warehouse." I can hear a very small hint of panic In their voice. 

Shinguji decides to go look for anyone else around while me, kichi, and amami rush to the warehouse near the dining hall. 

When we get there, kichi tries to pull the door opened but it's somehow locked. 

"Why in the world is it locked..?" I go to pull on the handle more but it won't budge. 

Kichi pulls a bobby pin out of his pocket. "I've got this!" He then starts to pick the lock. Why does he know how to do that..? 

As he's doing that, shinguji, momota, gokuhara, and hoshi all arrive at the door. 

"What's going on?" Momota speaks. 

I pull the paper back out of my pocket. "This." The other people that arrived read the paper. "I picked it up on the way out of the manhole last night. Someone must have dropped it and I'm afraid that this could be bad…" 

I hear the door click behind me as I finish my sentence. Amami puts their hand on the door and I freeze in my place. All of time seems to freeze. The atmosphere around this area is… so… oppressive… 

The door seems to open in slow motion.. And when it does, I witness an unbelievable sight. 

Laying on the floor, eyes shot wide open, terror on her face, blood dripping from her stomach, now having a shirt soaked in blood. The once bright and bubbley angie yonaga, lay dead on the floor. 

"What…?" I feel that word escape my mouth. This is really… happening… 

I hear a few bells chime and then monokumas high pitched voice rings through out the spacious warehouse. 

"A body has been discovered!"


End file.
